


Could This Be Love At First Sight or Should I Walk By Again

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Meeting, Party, Strangers to Lovers, outcasts at party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Phil gets dragged to a party he doesn't want to go to and locks eyes with a handsome stranger across the room





	Could This Be Love At First Sight or Should I Walk By Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the fics you're afraid to write fan flash  
> I have never written them not in an established relationship!   
> Eeek Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Title by the I don't know how but you found me song Love At First Sight

Phil hated that he got dragged here by his friends. He stood in the corner nursing a drink that was too strong and bitter for him to ever actually enjoy in the first place. His friends were off throughout different places in the house only occasionally sending him a thumbs up or dramatic wink over their date's shoulder every so often. They knew how much he hated going to parties like this one but were determined that he would rot or fade away if he sat at home alone one more day.  
  
Sure, he didn't leave his house often if it wasn't to go to his editing job but he _enjoyed_ the solitude and the video games or books he would immerse himself into. Plus he never found the rhythm of dating. He tried but he'd been burned before and had no interest in going down that road again. It never got out of the awkward and uncomfortable stage and Phil Lester wasn't the type to just decide to hook up with someone.  
  
Just as he was thinking about how absolutely ridiculous the idea of trying to find someone who had anything in common as him in this drunken hell he caught the eye of a man who's looks alone knocked the breath out of him.  
  
He was propped up against the wall out of the way of all of the drunken people hanging all over each other or pulling innocent bystanders into whatever dumb drinking game is closest.  
  
He had long slender skinny jean clad legs crossed at the ankle, holding up his long well dressed torso in an abstract black and white jumper. His head had brown hair that was a nest of waves framing his bright face. Phil startled as he looked up to find the warm brown eyes locked on his own.  
  
The man who oozed _“Cool guy”_ turned pink before glancing away. Just before Phil nearly decided to move to a different room the man looked back and smiled shyly over at him.   
Before Phil could fully comprehend the situation his legs carried him over to the other side of the room.  
  
“Hey.” Phil said, rather dumbly. “You look like you're having as much fun as I am.”   
The stranger laughed at that and shook his head. His smile lit his face up with his eyes crinkling endearingly in the corners and large happy dimples framing his wide smile.  
  
“I hate parties.” He said and shook his head. His voice was considerably different than Phil's and all of his friends that grew up near Manchester. “I was trying to get together with some of my friend's from uni I haven't seen since we left and they invited me. So I couldn't really say no as much as I would rather be at home playing Mario kart alone for the fourth night in a row.” He looked put out.  
  
“I was promised we would just stop in and all stay together and I have no idea where any of my friend's have been for the past hour and a half now.” Phil said with a laugh.  
  
Usually it was hard to open up and make friends with people for Phil. He either over analyzed everything to say or ran unfiltered and was told he was a bit too odd. This gorgeous stranger who couldn't be more obvious about how much he didn't want to be here was a breeze to talk to.  
  
  
After standing in the corner and hijacking a bowl of chips and salsa Phil glanced at his phone and realized they had been talking for nearly two hours. The house was starting to clear out with people stumbling to their ubers outside or finding empty rooms in pairs.  
  
Before he knew it they were alone in the room together.  
Phil turned to the man he now knew as Dan, who had a job he hated as a lawyer and liked nearly all the same movies musicians and games that Phil did.  
  
Phil had a lot of friends and a lot of past flings but nothing clicked like this before. There was never anything like the typical movie where the two people meshed just right and stumbled into each other's lives. If you asked Phil earlier that day if that was something that really happened he would have been doubtful at best. Now he wasn't so sure. He was aching at the thought of not seeing Dan again.  
  
He could take him home. A small voice in the back of his head whispered it to him every few minutes. He could make an exception. It wasn't a rule Phil had it was just something he never thought he would do. He wasn't sure what he would do when it came to Dan though. He was never this understood before. He was never this enthralled or smitten or excited by someone before tonight.   
Phil took a breath. He would just ask him to come over. Plain and simple. No harm done. People do this all the time.  
  
“I should probably get going.” Dan said with a small smile.   
“Oh!” Phil tried frantically to keep a smile plastered on his face.  
  
Dan glanced around the room before leaning in to press a sweet chaste kiss to Phil's lips before pulling away with a devilish grin. Phil mourned the loss of Dan's lips as soon as they were gone.  
  
“It was good talking to you.” He grabbed a marker and clean napkin nearby and bent over the nearby coffee table to write on it. Dazed, Phil just took in the view.   
Dan stood back up and shoved the napkin in Phil's hand.  
  
“Text me tomorrow?” He asked hopefully with a gleeful glint in his eyes.  
Phil would definitely be thanking his stupid friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment telling me what you think!


End file.
